


【狗带cp】两个戏精同台飙戏

by z2527751



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751
Summary: 此处狗带cp指 张鲁一x尹正真人同人注意，写同人及角色扮演梗，涉及团兵注意
Kudos: 3





	【狗带cp】两个戏精同台飙戏

“同人文好难写啊——”

这是张鲁一今天第几次听尹正这么念叨了。他现在像个真正的创作者一样，沉浸在自己的花园里，和自己的思维玩着追逐游戏，可谁又能想到，其动机只是一个动画片里的人物。

啊不对，是两个，还有，是番剧不是动画片。——尹正是个又轴又矫情的家伙，非要随着这种洋气的叫法，说到底他自己也是个八零后的老家伙了，那年代这不就叫动画片吗。张鲁一眯着眼睛看着他笑了起来。

这个傻乎乎的家伙在厨房来回踱步，这远不是尹正第一次写同人文了，他做文章全凭一时的冲动，而且他这个人感受力一流，文笔也还行，但就是不太天马行空，就是脑洞奉欠，有的时候为了想一个好梗能从早上生憋到晚上。有的时候看不过去了，张鲁一为了催他上床睡觉，就往往勉为其难的贡献一点思路，就比如——

“你有什么想法说来听听嘛。”

张鲁一放话了。这个时候尹正就会像看见圣诞老人一样眼睛里绽开期待，大开大合的蹿到他身边，煞有介事的跟他讲述起自己冲动前因——

“你还记得我上次写的那篇文章吗？我写的是现代背景下团兵的故事。”

记得记得，写的可无聊了，居然写他们怎么在工作中相处，就算写的真实细腻，可是人想看的是这个吗？连你自个儿都不想看这个。

“我就在琢磨啊，他们到了这个冲突点，理应发生一点什么，进入恋爱路线，可是我脑中模拟了无数遍，就是很难想象他们怎么搞到一起去的。”

那可不是吗，你把他们写的那么精英高效，即使是突然有一个人脱光了衣服躺在办公桌上也不会有人见怪的，好在你还知道该谈恋爱了，要不然我还以为你要写剧本给明年的职场剧投稿呢。

“是这样的，”张鲁一也煞有介事的开腔：“这个恋爱冲突呢，也并不一定要符合逻辑的出现，尤其是冲突性的事件，遵循荒诞的原则反而会有意外惊喜。”

“可是它不合理怎么办呢？”

“这就等爱上了滚在一起时再来自洽啊。”

张鲁一用很真诚的眼神看着他，尹正也用很真诚的眼神发出疑惑，两个人眼睛都很好看，互相也不知道有没有在看对方的眼，张鲁一肯定有，他甚至已经在根据这一刻的定格进行创作了，可尹正还在纠结。

他脸都皱到一起去了：“你就不能给我一点具体的提示吗，就比如说，如何去‘突兀’的转到情感场合。”

张鲁一发出一种难以置信的深吸气，艰难开口：“你就直接写他们在黑暗的办公室里没有灯互相滚到一起呼吸对方热气情不自禁——不就完事了吗？”

我是真的很想上床睡觉，带着我的抱枕回去睡觉——这种事情不是很简单的吗？上床嘛就随便写写啦——

尹正很纠结的看了他良久，还是表示：“不行，我觉得还是太没道理了，他们应当有一个顺理成章的过程，八字都还没一撇呢怎么就突然热血沸腾了呢？至少要……诶诶喂？！”

张鲁一一把把尹正按倒在餐桌上，吓得尹正把他俩大眼珠子都要瞪出来了。

“我们这样是不是也很突兀呢？你会觉得没有感觉吗？”

张鲁一开始他的洗脑，用他那天然具备迷惑性的眼神，逼近尹正。

“呼吸和心跳的疾速，是没有道理的，就好像我现在看着你，莫名其妙的对你放电，你会觉得我们不能进入下一个步骤吗？”

傻子都不会信他的鬼话，他跟尹正都多少次了，眨个眼都知道该去洗澡买套的地步，也就尹正真的会信了……？

“噫……吁，你这不跟没说一样吗？”尹正努力躲开他越来越靠近的脸，“你还是没有办法解释他们在感情上如何自洽的啊……嗯，即使是在心跳加速，呼吸困难的情况下，他们，也是有意识有思考能力的成年人……不会没理由的……就啊……”

尹正的脖子被侵袭了，他故意躲开对方的靠近，反倒把脖子和耳侧大大袒露出来，这个部位雪白雪白，配上飞红的耳根，像草莓馅的大福一样晶莹诱惑，尹正这个胖乎乎的脸，无论是视觉还是触感都非常引人下口，自然逃不脱靠近的唇舌缓慢的舔弄亲吻，略带有胡渣的磨蹭更增加了痒意，使尹正忘光了自己将要开口的内容，即使执着的想要想起，也被极其敏感的触觉刺激给覆盖的无一丝缝隙。

“你就听我的，好好的体会这种官能性的东西，不要先动脑子，想象自己是剧情中的角色，在经历这样一种感官体验之后，是否能顺理成章的过度到感情。”

张鲁一的声音低低哑哑的，总是充满了诱惑性，管他有道理没道理，你总归要听进耳朵里去的，而且现在尹正的耳朵里被搔的嗡鸣，被一种快意的电流引发周身战栗，他嗯出声，像被欺负了不敢哭的哼鸣，盯着张鲁一看的样子可怜巴巴，

“那，你也要扮演对手戏的男主角，我不会演，你得带我～”

鬼知道他这种撒娇真是非故意的，他这种人，就是会把很正经的事情莫名其妙搞得很诱惑，还一幅自己不知的样子。

张鲁一冷着脸，一幅已经开拍了的架势，不再欺身向前，而是保持自然压制的状态，不紧不慢的开口：

“利威尔，保持放松，我要告诉你的，是只能用这种方式来表达的东西。”

他游刃有余的沉默了一两秒，

“你可以随心所欲的动，但不要用声音，而是用你的肢体来回应我。”

看到对方也进入‘利威尔’的角色里面，躺在办工桌上有序的呼吸，大胆的任他压制，神情带着一种冷漠的浮躁，用强硬但疑惑的眼神凝视他，像极了苏三省，又比那个苏三省更加可爱：

“啧，如果你觉得有必要的话。希望你不是在浪费我的时间。”

张鲁一慢慢低头，眼神始终是温和平淡的，他看着“利威尔”在这样的煎熬里面慢慢揣测，明明心知肚明对方想要干什么，却因为答应缄口而把思路留在肚子里弯弯绕，反倒因此随着贴近越发的没有底气，就在两人唇瓣即将相触的瞬间尹正打了一个抖，已经陷入情境当中了。他咽了一口口水下意识往后靠，却不敢真正躲开显得自己不够胆。

仿佛对对方忍受的拷问视而不见一般，“埃尔文”停在了亲吻前的瞬间，他等待着，用温情，溺爱的笑容烘烤着对方的煎熬，在对方皱起眉头身体开始拧动的时候，又很自然的落下一吻，因为衔接的太好完全没有给与人反应的时间。

亲吻是轻柔，绵长而且沉浸式的，这个时候‘利威尔’已经忽略了自己在干嘛，专心的被带进温水里浸泡，一点一点的，配合这场吻戏的演出。他们很快就变得深入，非常自然的，深深拥吻在了一起，非常情动，以至于尹正忘了自己本来的身份，像真正的利威尔一样初经情事笨拙而热烈，他本来也是血性的汉子，经过这么一触发，就毫无羞涩的意图推进身体的进程，可他又“不知道该怎么做”，只是随着“埃尔文”的引导跟着做相同的事。他摩挲着解开衣扣——这里入戏太深了其实尹正并没有衣扣——和对方的身体尽可能无阻碍的熨帖在一起。“埃尔文”耐心的引导着，带着他顺利的把衣服脱下来。唇瓣分开，拉出银丝，尹正的嘴唇红的不像话，发着抖，也不知是因为太过兴奋还是太过冷。尹正皱着眉头意图凑上去，却被“埃尔文”一只手挡下。他也看不出有没有出戏，带着他寻常的笑脸，问尹正道：

“这下应该会写了吧？”

空气沉默了几秒，这几秒里张鲁一没有丝毫动作，连表情都毫无变化，可尹正气场爆发了，你几乎能直接触碰到他流露出来的杀气。

桌子发出惊惶的巨响，也只不过是尹正从桌子上下来了而已，张鲁一对上了尹正压迫感的目光，他低头看着尹正慢慢的开口：

“想耍我吗？”

和尹正演戏是一件很快乐的事情。他会给你很多不可思议的体验，那种临场感其实比他面对的很多规范化的方式要大胆刺激的多。他很羡慕每一个跟尹正对戏的演员——他此刻抱着正压在他身上狠狠亲吻的尹正想到——要是他能意识不到这样的快乐总要与别人分享的话就好了，这样他就不会在能和对方上演这种激情戏码的时候，兴奋得像一个初次拥抱女神的处男，明明扮演着对方很喜欢的埃尔文，却没能掌控住自己的内心。——张鲁一张开双手紧紧抱住俯趴在他身上的人，揉搓着手中炙热的温度，嘴唇却虔诚得像个修士。

“你想表达的是这个吗？”

他看见尹正抬起身来，急促喘息的脸上依然带着冷漠和烦躁，他看的很投入，静静看着对方居高临下的俯视他，解开自己裤子，把正在屁股底下压着的那根热乎狠狠的掏出来，跟自己臀缝贴在一起，一边喘息着一边挤压，滑动。

真可爱呀～他现在扮演的还是个处啊，张鲁一忍俊不禁，这可怎么办呢？只有他一个人出戏了，该怎么才能配合对方演完剩下的章节呢？

张鲁一向不是一个会被这种问题难倒的演员——当你必须继续的时候，你要明白情节始终是推着人向前走的。

他扶上对方腰肢，那里已经有一层薄汗，右手顺着肩膀上沿，尹正上下睫毛间含着些雾气，眉头一皱像是想躲开那伸向脸颊的触碰，可是张鲁一没有放弃，大手向上游走，抚触他的脖颈和脸颊——

“我爱你啊。”

张鲁一说道。

暗淡的客厅里冷气呜呜的响，木地板莫名其妙的沾了湿气，他们谁也没有做声，只有鼓动的胸膛节奏不停。也不知是谁先挪动了股间位置，静室里发出了细微的拍打声和抽气的声响，肉体的拍打混合出一点滋滋的水声，低声的急喘渐渐变成了压抑不住的呜咽——

“……嗯，会写了吗？……呼”

“……你……哈啊，去你的，啊……啊！你自个儿写去吧！”


End file.
